Her Butler
by xXHana-ChiXx
Summary: Her husband's death unbalanced her. She knew that forming a contract was wrong. She knew that it was the very mistake that caused him to leave her. But what else could she do? The Phantomhive legacy was on the line. And if she didn't protect them, Ciel would never forgive her. So she will do it. On the pride of the Countess of Phantomhive. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Her Butler, Protector

Chapter 1: Her Butler, Protector

 **So… I** **recently finished the Kuroshitsuji anime…. and I really loved it! So I decided to write a story for it. However! Though, I think that this will end up being multi chaptered, it'll be a one shot until I finished my Vocaloid story, The Draft.**

Note: _**So, this is slightly different. Yes, Ciel gets turned into a demon, but! This does not occur until after he and Elizabeth get married. They are like… 18. Ok?**_

 **Now… let's go see this interesting turn of events *cackles***

 **Disclaimer: Since this is based after the anime, I do not own the Kuroshitsuji anime.**

 **I also do not know if the wife of the earl is the countess, but I heard that it was Rachel's title… And Ciel's actions might seem OOC. I think this is mostly sadness and fluff.**

 **Enjoy! (And this is my first Kuroshitsuji based story so please be kind)**

…

December 9th, 1893

His grave seemed too wrong, sitting there. Her husband's grave. His body wasn't even there. All they based his death off of was a stupid note!

 _Lizzy… I'm sorry. If you're reading this note, I must be dead. Even if you have found no trace of my body. I'm sorry that I can't tell you why. You know that I would never keep secrets from you unless I really had to-_

"He really had to, huh?" The girl, now a beautifully grown woman laughed dryly. "He really had to…"

She ignored her brother's concerned gaze. Her mother's grief stricken one.

This crowd of people murmuring their condolences for the late Earl of Phantomhive, when they really didn't know him at all! He was just another noble to everyone else.

But not to her…

"Lizzy…" The soft whisper in the breeze almost seemed like his voice, calling to her.

She lightly shook her head, knowing it impossible.

"Countess Phantomhive." She snapped her head up as a noble approached her. He seemed almost shocked at the dullness in once sparkling emerald eyes. "Y-you have my condolences."

"Thank you." Her voice was completely monotone.

Suddenly the crowd parted, and an aged woman stepped forward. The Queen.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, Countess Phantomhive." Her eyes seemed to sparkle with sadness. Whether if it was genuine or not, Lizzy did not know.

She made a halfhearted attempt to be polite. "I apologize for the inconvenience of bringing you out here, Your Majesty." She nearly stumbled as she curtsied.

"I know that you are grieved, Countess." The Queen's voice was gentle, kind. "You do not need to pretend otherwise."

"Thank you for your concern, Your Majesty." She could not afford to look weak now. "But I'm quite alright, I assure you."

"If you insist." Victoria backed away.

…

However as the funeral ended and guests began to leave, the Queen approached once again. "I have a matter to discuss with you, Countess, do you mind if we go inside? I'm sorry that the time is troubling but this is a rather urgent matter."

"Of cour-"

"I'm deeply sorry, Your Majesty." Alexis Midford stepped forward. The Midford family seemed to be the only ones left. "But may we come along as well? This matter regards my daughter."

Victoria studied the leader of her knights for a while. She slowly nodded in assent. "Of course." She then turned back to the Countess. "Will you lead the way inside, Countess Phantomhive?"

So, Elizabeth did. She moved like a robot, entering the mansion. She passed the remaining servants on the way, who all seemed to be holding back tears. Mey Rin clutched her glasses tightly in her hands.

She passed _his_ study, and could almost imagine him sitting there, impassive, giving orders to Sebastian, while flashing her a tender smile once in awhile.

 _Their_ bedroom, where he would smile that same smile at her whenever she woke up in the morning.

But that was all gone.

She led them into the lounge, her heels clicking rhythmically against the polished floor. She and the Queen sat, while Double Charles and the Midfords opted to stand.

It was silent for a while, before the Queen began to speak.

"I am sorry for bringing this up." Everyone kept saying that they were sorry. "However, Countess, Earl Phantomhive's death is rather troubling. This seems to be the end of the Phantomhive line. You, Countess Phantomhive, will not be able to pass the name on if you marry once more. So, I have to wonder… What will become of the Queen's Watchdog?"

Alexis quickly spoke up, not wanting to see his daughter suffer over this matter. "The Midfords would be glad to take upon that role. After all, we are relatives of the Phantom-"

"That will not happen, Alexis." The Queen interrupted him softly. "Your family is already known as the Leader of the British Knights. We should not mix these two titles together."

"But what would you do, Your Majesty?"" Francis asked.

"Both the Spider and the Watchdog are gone." The Queen mused. "What to do, indeed…"

"Please do not take away this title from the Phantomhives, Your Majesty." Lizzy broke in, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Why not?" The Queen asked calmly. "The Phantomhive line will not continue."

"But it will, Your Majesty!"

"How? Unless…" A pin drop could fill the silence of the room as all eyes turned upon the Countess of Phantomhive.

"Yes." Lizzy confirmed, one gloved hand lightly brushing her stomach. Her emerald orbs lightly glowed, as she took advantage of this one gift that her husband left behind for her. "I am expecting."

…

Lizzy sat on their bed, now just hers, staring out the window. Her hands gently stroked the bump that was now showing. Paula often had worriedly looked after her the past couple of months, responding to her questions of why with "My Lady has become quite subdued."

It was true, nonetheless. Elizabeth no longer had the brightness she once had, but was, instead, a very polite and usually quiet person. Outsiders often said that the Earl's death had really gotten to the young Countess. They seemed to have been quite close.

 _Ciel..._

Even she herself had been shocked about how much he opened up to her after they were married. The truth about Sebastian. His jobs. His revenge. Everything.

Or almost everything.

She had a feeling that he had always hidden something from her about Alois Trancy.

But she never pried. It was not her business.

Well. Not really.

She sighed, looking down at her stomach. _What should I name him or her?_

She wanted to name her child something French, like Ciel's name was. Or something connected to the sky…

A color of the sky in French? Maybe the sunset? Rouge? No. Rose? No… that sounded nice for a girl, but that really wasn't what Elizabeth was aiming for.

Violette? That was a pretty name. It also meant purple.

"Violette…" She tested the name on her tongue.

"What about Lune?" She wondered. That sounded nice as well.

"Moon…" She thought. "Then Soleil for a son?"

"My Lady?" Paula's voice startled her. "Oh? You're picking out names already?" Lizzy gave a curt nod. "Shall I leave you for a while then, My Lady?"

"Please, Paula." Lizzy replied softly.

When she left, Lizzy turned back to stare out the window. _My child… will have many enemies, won't they? A fatherless child of the late leader of the underworld… I… definitely wouldn't be able to protect them by myself. They'll be such an easy target..._ Lizzy bit her lip in anxiety.

"My thoughts change direction so easily, don't they?" Lizzy laughed softly to herself. It wasn't a genuine laugh. "I guess that it's a side effect from expecting."

 _But, honestly. How will I protect my child? I don't want them… to be exposed to the same dangers that Ciel was. And if I married someone else to protect my child, the Phantomhive name would be gone…_

"How did Ciel protect himself when he was in his weakened state?" A voice whispered in the back of her consciousness. "You know how. You are just a coward to not use the method that took your husband away from you."

"I know." She whispered back. "I am a coward. But," She raised her voice. "I was once brave. And I will stop at nothing to protect my child! I am the Wife of the Queen's Watchdog!"

…

"Oh?" A tall man in a black suit smirked. He poured tea, serving it to a noble dressed in black. "It seems that Lady Elizabeth is trying to make a contract, My Lord."

"I know." The noble curtly replied. He had not changed very much since he was 13, he only grew taller, tall enough to look over his wife's head, who was a year older than he.

"You did not know that she was expecting, did you?"

"No."

It was silent for a moment as the noble sipped his tea, fake tea, that he just decided to continue to have. The butler believed that it was sentimental.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?" The butler seemed to have been expecting this.

"This is an order. Make a contract with Elizabeth and fulfill her terms. However." The noble put his cup down, facing the butler with an eyepatch and a red eye. "If she offers you her soul, do not take the contract."

"You are a slave driver, aren't you?"

"Shut up. Just do it."

"Yes, My Lord."

…

"What is your wish?" A voice flowed through the darkness, almost familiar.

"I-" Elizabeth trembled slightly. "I-i want you, demon, to protect my children until they turn 18 at least." Her voice grew slightly stronger. "And me as well. When they turn 18, you can leave the service and have my soul." She remembered the terms that Ciel had used with Sebastian. "You also must never lie and obey my orders unconditionally."

"Unfortunately." The demon stepped out of the shadows, causing Elizabeth's eyes to widen. "I cannot accept those terms, Lady Elizabeth."

"S-sebastian!" Countess Phantomhive gasped. "W-why?"

"Ah, well. Sadly, I'm not allowed to take a contract with you if you offer up your soul."

"W-what do you mean? Why can't you-"

"Did I have to make an appearance? You're hopeless, Sebastian." A new voice cut in.

"I apologize." Sebastian bowed, a faint smirk etched on his face.

"Were you trying to confuse her? You try to make me miserable, don't you?"

"Well. I _am_ stuck with you forever. Why not?"

"You-" The black clad noble took a step forward.

"C-ciel?" Elizabeth whimpered from the floor where she had collapsed. She stared up wide-eyed at her husband. Who was supposed to be dead.

"Hello, Lizzy." A couple of months ago, she despaired to hear his gentle voice say her name again, his tender smile that was only reserved for her. But now she was afraid. A man who was supposed to be dead came back. With red eyes.

"N-no." She shook her head disbelievingly. "No! Don't haunt me!" She slowly rose to her feet and began to back away as he tried to draw close to her, his eyes hurt. "Don't come any closer- Kya!" She slipped on the floor, about to land on her back, and-

"Lizzy!" His frantic voice reached her ears. It sounded so like him, it was hard to believe that he wasn't just a ghost. "Lizzy?! Are you alright? That can't be good for the baby-"

"Ciel." Jade orbs cracked open to meet crimson ones. He held her as he knelt on the floor, preventing her from falling. The butler watched by the window, almost amused. "Ciel. I thought you were dead."

"I am." He replied softly, now calm. "At least, my human form is."

"Human… form?"

"Yes."

"Then… are you a ghost?"

"No, Lizzy. I-"

"Young Master is now a demon." Sebastian interrupted bluntly.

"Shut up, Sebastian!"

"A-a… demon?" She murmured. "Then…" She switched her attention to Sebastian. "Then why do you still act like you serve him?"

"Because." Ciel answered for him. "He stops serving me when he eats my soul. However, one of Alois's servants, Hannah, made a contract with me that he will never eat my soul. It's… complicated. Just know that the conclusion is, that since he only stops serving me after he has my soul, he has to serve me for eternity because he cannot eat my soul."

"That…" Lizzy stared at Sebastian. "That's harsh."

He shrugged. "It's the contract. There is nothing that either I or the Young Master can do about it."

"I see…"

"He also ordered me to accept your contract only if the contract did not include me eating your soul."

"But… Ciel. Why didn't you take the contract?"

"Have you seen him?" Sebastian snickered. "He can't tie shoes on his own."

"Shut up!" Ciel flushed.

"Yes, My Lord."

"So." Ciel humphed, gently easing both Lizzy and himself onto the bed, Lizzy in his arms. "You would need a different term for the contract. How about," His eyes flashed slightly with hope. "You turn into a demon after the contract is done?"

"A… demon?" Lizzy thought it over. She would be able to be with Ciel forever, wouldn't she? She gazed up at his hopeful crimson eyes, and his resolve strengthened. "Alright…"

"Where do you want the symbol of the contract?" Sebastian asked, removing his glove on the hand that did not hold the contract with Ciel.

"My right eye, please. Like Ciel. Can you do that, Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lady."

A sudden flash of pain. She writhed slightly in Ciel's arms as he tightened them around her. Then she slowly relaxed.

"Your eye is now purple." Ciel commented nonchalantly. "Here." He handed her his black eyepatch.

"What…" She took it hesitantly. "But don't you need it?"

"No." He smiled. "I'm a demon."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips, but his lips were now cold, no longer warm. He straightened. "Sebastian. Take care of her please."

"Yes, My Lord."

And the Earl disappeared from the mansion, leaving behind his Countess and her butler.

…

 **See? It was mostly fluff. This will be a one-shot for now. But I just might make it multi chaptered once I finish** _ **The Draft**_ **. I felt sad writing the funeral scene.**

 **How did I do?**

 **Enjoy, favorite, follow (just in case), and review please!**

 **~Hana**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Butler, Aiding

Chapter 2: Her Butler, Aiding

 **I'm expanding this after all. Oh, well. I do hope people read it though, because I'm not sure whether the main characters are going to be the OC or Lizzy.**

 **I'm too annoyed at the website (review problems like everyone else) to write Vocaloid right now, so here I am with Kuroshitsuji.**

 **Enjoy… (Sorry, I'm depressed right now)**

 **The (1) is a reference to the Vocaloid song. :)**

 **The times are what time it is at the beginning of the chapter. If the time changes later on, I don't think I'll write anything.**

…

March 3rd, 1911

He couldn't stop panting as he bolted down the street. Honestly, he didn't remember how this began.

It all started ten years ago, on January 22nd, on the last day of Queen Victoria's reign. It had been cold that day, and everyone was mourning the loss of their beloved, kind queen. Business was slow that day. He, like usual, was huddled on the side of the road, begging for money to treat his sick mother. But, at ten years old, no one wanted to have anything to do with him.

But then, a man came. He promised to give the little boy some money if he stole something from a nearby jewelry store. He showed the little boy a quick way to get in and steal it. And so, the little boy did. Sweating with guilt all the while, but nevertheless determined to get it.

That night, he was able to feed his mother.

The man came day after day for years as the boy grew. When his mother was finally died from his long term illness, the man gave the boy a job. 'You can come with me.' The man promised the day of the boy's fourteenth birthday. 'I'll pay you. I won't let you go hungry on the streets.'

And so he did. He was shocked when the man revealed himself to be a baron. Baron Middleton. That day, he became the Baron's servant.

The baron requested him to do things. At first, it was just simple stealing that the Baron did not want to spend money for. Then, it became more extreme.

Murder this man.

Kidnap this child.

Break into this Earl's house.

Worse and worse.

He made himself a nickname. The Servant of Evil (1).

Everyone could tell that he was a servant. But no one was able to catch him or figure out whose he was.

Until now. Not even a year into his reign, King George V, the grandson of Queen Victoria, sent his Watchdogs after him.

The Phantomhives. A family of three.

The servant knew that he wouldn't be able to run for much longer. But he also couldn't circle back to his Master's house. That would ruin everything.

So he kept running. All the while knowing that this would be his end.

"You know that it is useless." A voice chided. "Stop trying to run."

He skidded to a halt to see a butler standing on the rooftop, carrying a blond woman. Her sharp emerald eye bore into him, blond bangs and an eyepatch covering the other. "You will only make this worse for yourself."

He backed away, eyeing her warily. "You're a Phantomhive, aren't you?" He spat.

"My my." Another feminine voice rang out.

"We'd appreciate it if a servant did not speak to our mother in such a manner." A masculine one said smoothly.

In terror, the servant spun around to see two figures approaching down the deserted street. Two teens, the female with long navy hair and jade eyes, the male with short blond hair and cerulean orbs, dressed nobly.

"So disrespectful! You deserve-" The female tsked.

"-to be punished." The male finished.

"Mother." The female asked pleasantly. "Shall we take care of him, or Sebastian?"

"Go ahead." The butler eased the woman down and she gazed down at the scene, expressionless, from the rooftop.

The two teens split up, both racing towards the victim, drawing swords. The servant backed away, but it was a dead end. Cold sweat dripped down his neck. He was a thief, not a fighter. He shakily drew his gun, but it was easily knocked out of his hand by the female as she dodged the bullets swiftly. The male positioned his sword at his neck.

"Are you going to interrogate him?" He asked the female calmly as the servant trembled.

"No." The female rolled her eyes. "You might have inherited Mother's strength, but I inherited Father's intelligence. I already figured out his master."

The servant's eyes widened.

"Shut up."

"Just kill him."

"Alright." The male leaned in close, his voice dropping to a malicious whisper. "Remember these names. Sol-"

"-and Lune-" The female interjected.

"Phantomhive. The twins of Phantomhive." With a quick slice, the servant was decapitated, staring into the faces of his murderers.

Moon and Sun.

Dark and Light.

Based on their appearance, it fit them quite well.

"Oops." The female giggled as her brother rid his sword of blood. "I forgot. He can't remember things when he's dead."

…

"He was a weak one." Sol sneered as the Phantomhives' carriage headed back to the manor. "I don't understand why the Yard had so much trouble with him."

"Fool." Lune rolled her eyes again. "He was weak in fighting skill only. He was quick and clever, I give him that."

"Let's leave it at that." Elizabeth chastised. "Try not to insult the dead. No matter who they were."

"Yes, Mother." The twins replied respectfully.

Sebastian smirked silently. It was rather amusing how the twins were so obedient under their mother's command.

"Lune." Elizabeth spoke. Even after all the years that passed, she was still beautiful and seemed young, even at the age of thirty five. "Who was the master of the culprit?"

Lady Lune Violette Phantomhive raised her head. She was a beautiful young woman of sixteen. Her dark hair was elbow length and her emerald orbs were vibrant. Her name meant 'moon' in French, reflecting on her darker appearance. Lady Phantomhive was an intelligent young woman, but as a Phantomhive, most of her intelligence was used for the King, not herself. "Baron Middleton. Is it not, Sebastian?" She turned towards the butler. Though her intelligence was well known, the butler was smarter. But then again, though she did not know, he wasn't human.

"Yes, My Lady." Sebastian had to admit it. Sometimes the Lady's intelligence surprised him. "Forgive me for asking, but how did you figure this out, My Lady? There were not many clues."

"No, indeed." Lune smirked slightly. "The Baron works in the clothing industry. Though the 'Servant of Evil''s clothes were not specific in any way, I recognized the buttons. Only the Middletons use that type of material to make buttons. It's unique, but hard to tell. They were made of plastic, which was invented not long ago. It isn't widely made yet."

"I have to say, that's impressive, Lune." Her twin commented. Lord Sol Alexander Phantomhive was the heir of Phantomhive, though his younger twin was widely rumored to be more suited. Though he wasn't as smart as she was, he excelled in fighting, like his mother. His cerulean orbs, like his father's, were often malicious, and his blond hair was styled like his uncle's, Edward. His name meant 'sun' in Spanish, but Elizabeth originally picked it as short for 'soleil' which meant sun in French, but was a more common feminine name.

"Thank you." Lune's smirk grew more pronounced. "So. What is our next step of action, Mother?"

The Countess gazed out of the window. She believed that her intelligence had increased a sufficient amount since taking over for her late husband. "No one besides the King knew that we were after the Servant, correct?"

"Yes." Sol affirmed.

The three Phantomhives shared the malicious smirk that Sebastian found familiar. Of course. He had seen it many times on Ciel Phantomhive.

"Then." Elizabeth continued. "Why don't we have a banquet? We'll ask some of the members of our information networks to come so it won't be so suspicious. I'll invite some that you two haven't met so you can know them better. Pretend to discuss business. Lune. Sol. I trust that you can take this case? Sebastian can provide assistance if you need it."

"Of course."

"The Baron has been trying to destroy Earls and Viscounts to gain more wealth, correct?" Lune asked, to confirm.

"Yes. Humans are arrogant and greedy creatures." Sebastian muttered the last sentence.

…

Guests crowded in the entrance hall of the Phantomhive manor. The staff was still mostly the same as seventeen years ago, though older. Tanaka had passed away. They had held a sentimental funeral for him, the former head butler.

"Welcome!" Elizabeth's voice rang out from the top of the stairs. Everyone quieted to face the Countess, even Lau, who would always make a sly remark when Ciel had been Earl. Ran Mao still stayed close by his side. "Every one of you are a kind and familiar face, but some have not yet met my heirs. Sebastian, if you will."

"Sol Alexander Phantomhive." Sebastian announced the arrival of the first twin as Elizabeth descended the stairs.

Sol emerged from the left staircase, wearing a formal suit, befitting of his status. It was a dark shade, not unlike the color of his sister's hair. He smiled politely and bowed from the top of the stairs.

"Lune Violette Phantomhive." Sebastian announced once again as the female twin emerged from the right staircase.

Her silky dark hair, like a noble's, was up in a ponytail that reached her mid back and was curled at the end. A lavender ribbon held it up. Her dress matched the ribbon, falling to the floor. A pale green bow was in the middle of the chest area, and from it, straps wrapped around her arms. Elizabeth kept a straight face, though she couldn't help but think that it looked like Ciel's dress when he was pretending to be a girl, just without the flower on the bow, the extra black bows, and different colors. Her elbow length gloves were snow white while her choker was lavender with white flowers.

The twins seemed to contradict each other in everything, looks, strengths, weaknesses, the way they dressed… Everything.

Except for some parts of their personality and loyalty to the Phantomhives and the King.

Lune curtsied gracefully and took the arm her brother offered for her. Sol, as the heir, spoke. "We are very pleased to meet all of you. We look forward to giving our personal greetings during the banquet."

"Thank you for coming." Lune tacked on to the end, in a soft respectful voice, befitting of a noblewoman.

Amidst the light polite clapping the two received, they descended the stairs.

And the banquet began.

…

"Lady Phantomhive, it's been a long time, no?" Lau asked pleasantly.

"It has. How are you, Lau, Ran Mao?" Normally, she would be less polite with this old acquaintance, but she decided to plaster on a submissive facade as a noblewoman.

Ran Mao sidled up to her and grabbed her arm, pressing close to her side. She had not changed at all, still looking very young. She still spoke very little. "Good." The Chinese woman muttered.

Normally, many would be flustered, but Lune just smiled softly. "Will you please let go, Ran Mao?"

"Sorry about that, Lady Phantomhive." Lau apologized, a smile still on his face as Ran Mao returned to him.

"It's fine." Lune replied.

"Lady Phantomhive?" Lune switched her attention to the two men approaching, one was her brother, whereas the other one was… Ah, the target. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she masked it. "Shall I talk to you later, Lau?"

"Of course."

"Lady Phantomhive." The man repeated. Baron Middleton. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You, as well." She curtsied once more. "I see that you have met my brother?"

"Yes. He is a kind and hardworking young man."

"You are much too kind, sir." Sol chuckled lightly. If one did not know him as well as Lune did, they would believe that his words were genuine.

"Speaking of which, Lady and Lord Phantomhive, has your family thought of expanding into the clothing industry?"

Lune's eyes widened slightly. _Blunt, much?_

"We have." Sol rescued smoothly. "The new invention of plastic seems to be, ah… productive and efficient as well. It's a shame that it isn't massed produced."

 _Good job, Sol!_ Lune snapped out her fan to hide her smirk. _Ease your way in without suspicion._

The Baron opened his mouth to speak, oblivious that the twins were on his trail when a voice interrupted him. "Lune?"

Lune spun around to face her fiancé. Lord Edmund Sullivan Ross. He had dark hair, like his mother and hazel eyes, inherited from his father. He was the son of Earl Ross and Countess Sieglinde, who was an old friend of her mother. Or more of an old acquaintance of her father, who eventually became friends with her mother.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. What was he thinking? He was also quite intelligent, like his mother, and he knew of her plan. Why was he interrupting her now?

She decided to concede. He knew what he was doing. "I apologize, gentlemen. I must take my leave."

The two men nodded, but Sol narrowed his eyes at Edmund, as if daring him to harm Lune in any way to face his wrath.

Lune lightly grasped his arm as he gently led her away. "What is it, dear?" Her fiancé was one of the few people she cared for.

"Well." His deep voice vibrated in his chest as he spoke. "Wouldn't men be speak more about business not around a woman?"

Lune froze, contemplating this for a moment before sighing. "How did I miss that? Sebastian must be laughing at me by now."

He chuckled slightly and she lightly slapped his arm. "Stop!" She giggled.

"Alright." He smiled, stifling his laughs.

…

"Well, Countess." An old French acquaintance spoke. "May I ask who it is standing next to your daughter?"

"Hm?" Elizabeth turned to check. "Ah, that's her fiancé. Edmund is the son of Earl Ross."

"A fitting match." He approved. "I heard that Earl Ross's wife was German."

"Yes. She's an old friend of mine. She's a very intelligent Countess."

"Does your son have a fiancée?"

"No, not yet, sadly." She laughed.

"No? Why?"

"The Phantomhives are infamous, you see. My son does not find the women that do ask for his hand, ah, worthwhile."

…

"Baron Middleton, it seems that your business has been prospering lately." Sol remarked lightly.

"Ah, yes. It has been going very well."

He wondered if the next sentence would be too blunt, but there was nothing he could do about it. "So the 'Servant of Evil' hasn't gotten to you?"

He could see a drop of sweat slide down his face. _There we go._ "No, sir. But take care that he does not get to you either."

"I doubt that, Baron. I heard that he was announced dead this morning."

"Oh really?" The Baron seemed to be gaining confidence. "I must have missed it."

"No one could identify his master, it seems. But," He narrowed his eyes. "My sister examined the corpse. It seems that his master was-"

The Baron merely smirked.

Gunmen broke through the windows, causing glass to shatter and a few female guests to scream. _Sebastian probably didn't stop them because this job was up to us!_ He gritted his teeth, about to draw his sword.

"I suggest you don't move, _Lord Phantomhive_." The Baron pulled out a gun. Sol froze. At close range, he wouldn't be able to dodge those bullets.

"Sol!" His sister's voice called. The other guests were positioned to fight. If they weren't, why would they be Phantomhive informatives. Lune pulled out guns and shot a gunman straight through the head. And bullets rained down.

"My Lord." Sebastian appeared besides the Baron, holding a knife to his throat. He smirked slyly. "Is this man bothering you?"

"What do you think, Sebastian?" Sol snapped as the Baron was caught off guard. He quickly lunged forward, and it was no longer only Sebastian's cutlery that was at the throat of the greedy human.

With two quick flashes of metal, the Baron was lying on the floor, blood dripping from his throat.

"Disgusting." Sol muttered.

"Yes." Sebastian agreed. "And if I hadn't been here, you would have been killed by this disgusting piece of trash."

"S-shut up!" Sol glared at Sebastian before turning to face the rest of the dining hall. Glass was shattered all over the floor, and the servants were ready for battle. Lune and Edmund stood back to back, guns drawn like every other guest. The couple that did not know what was happening trembled in fright. The gunmen were positioned to fire, but-

"Baron Middleton is dead!" One of them let out a shocked cry, spotting the corpse behind the young Phantomhive Lord and his butler.

All of them began to flee as Mey Rin asked calmly over the shouts. "Shall I take care of this, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Please do." Was the reply from the Countess.

Leaping through the window, gunshots were fired as Mey Rin leisurely pursued the gunmen.

"I apologize for the mess." Countess Elizabeth Phantomhive smiled like nothing had happened. "I'm sure that most of you would now like to leave for the night."

"Though please." A masculine voice added.

"Do not speak of what occurred here tonight. Because-" A feminine voice swept through the hall.

"That's the business of the King's Watchdogs." The Phantomhive twins finished together, smirking threateningly.

…

 **That's a wrap for chapter 2! Please start following, reviewing, favoriting, etc.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Hana**


	3. Account Info

**I am so bad at keeping promises.**

 **Hi, everyone. Sorry about this.**

 **All my stories will be on hiatus for a while. I don't know when I'll be back... somewhere from a couple of weeks to a couple of months... hopefully we won't have to talk about years.**

 **I really apologize. I'll still try to work on chapters, but I need a break from writing. Also, school is really annoying at the moment, and I really don't have much time to go on the website or write and I feel like my inspiration is slipping away.**

 **Of course, I still might be on the site sometimes to read other stories and review and stuff, but my own stories won't be moving any farther for a while.**

 **All betas have also been put on hold. I'm sorry that I won't be sending any PMs, but I hope the people I beta for are reading this. If they are, I'm really sorry, but I won't be answering any PMs or anything for a while.**

 **I truly apologize.**

 _ **Children of the** **Gods**_ **(Vocaloid) -** **Will be continued the moment I return. There are only about 1 or 2 more chapters until Part 1 ends though, and I might take a short break after I finish that as well. This will be updated weekly or every two weeks.**

 _ **Connected Futures**_ **(Anatsu Kyoshitsu) - Will be continued when I finish Part 1 of _Children of the Gods._ This will most likely be updated monthly.**

 _ **Her Butler**_ **(Kuroshitsuji) - Will be continued following the end of both _Connected Futures_ and _Children of the Gods._ That might be sometime far, far in the future, but after those two are done, this surely will be updated, most likely at a weekly pace until further notice.**

 **And that's all. Super, super sorry to everyone. Don't kill me and hope that I'm back before September (because that's when I'm starting high school and things will really start getting hectic with the electives I'm taking.)**

 **Thank you all for supporting me and I hope that you all will follow because I promise (Why am I promising? I never keep them.) that these three stories will be updated. Someday.**

 **I hope to see you all soon.**

 **~Hana**


End file.
